1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a flag-pole, intended to be located adjacent to a house or a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need for ladders or similar structures, both with regard to smaller houses and industrial buildings, to enable chimney-sweepers and other authorised persons to ascend the roof. From the edge of the roof, climbing may be possible either by a ladder attached to the roof, or by steps attached against the roof surface. However, it is both dangerous and difficult to pass the edge of the roof, particularly when climbing down towards the ground surface, when moving from the steps or the ladder arranged by the roof surface to a ladder, positioned inclined towards the wall surface. It is particularly difficult when carrying large tools or other objects, e.g, when a chimney-sweeper is climbing down from a roof with his sweeping tools.